A pilot multicentered interactive data bank project restricted to traumatic coma has been implemented. The objectives of the study are: 1. To utilize a uniform clinical vocabulary and method of data input. 2. To evaluate the feasibility of a multicentered traumatic coma data bank system to examine: a. The ability of diverse institutions to participate and collaborate effectively. b. The ability to collect data of high quality. c. The ability to insure the quality and quantity of data from diverse institutions. d. The preliminary utility of the data for patient management and in indicating research leads. e. The ability to provide guidelines and protocols for expansion to additional centers and other neurologic disorders.